The Guy Next Door
by bodense
Summary: Beck hates his new neighbors so does his family, his new neighbor Tori hates him as well as her family. How will Beck and Tori manage when see each other almost everyday will they develop feelings for each other or will their parents stop them. This story is cowritten by Lcat14


** We do not own victorious . this fanfic is cowritten by Lcat14.**

* * *

Tori's pov

"Come on kids! It's time to go!" My mom yelled before I heard her black heels click away.

I grabbed my large suitcases and trudged down the stairs. I was met by my brother Jacob who took my bags and carried them to the car for me. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar before going out to the car.

"Tori! What took you so long? We are all waiting for you to come!" My brother said, smiling as I got in the car.

"Yeah Tori!" My little sister Cassidy said, mimicking my brother. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone and earphones to listen to music and read my new book. A few minutes later I felt something on my shoulder and turned to see my brother Brett decided to fall asleep on my shoulder. I smiled and continued to look out the window.

"Wake up Tori!"I heard as someone say as they shook me. I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing no one was there except for Jacob and I, "Come on were here!"

I looked through the windshield at a beautiful white two-story house. I got out and ran inside there were 4 rooms coming off the front hall and more upstairs.

"Tori you're the last one so your room is upstairs and to the left," My brother said as he walked up the stairs and motioned me to follow him. When we got to my room I was amazed with it, it was my dream room with a desk at the window, a bed on the right wall, a bookshelf and a closet already filled with my clothing.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing, Jacob!" I replied, taking all my room in.

"I know! But mine is way cooler!" He replied as he was about to walk out, but stopped in the doorway as if he remembered something. "Hey Tori I just remembered you have to watch the twins!"

"What? No I don't, I watched them last time," I told him, confused.

"Well you were the last one out of the car so you have to!"

"I fell asleep! That's not fair!" I whined.

"Fine. Rock, paper, scissors, for it?" He asked. I nodded and he came back over to me.

"Rock, paper, scissors," We both yelled, and I ended up losing, picking paper while he picked scissors.

"Have fun outside!"He yelled with a laugh walking out of my room. I grabbed my book and walked downstairs, finding Cassidy and Brett playing Barbies.

"Hey guys you wanna go play in the new yard?" I asked. They nodded and ran to the screen door. I opened it as the twins ran out along with Shadow, our golden retriever, to play in the yard. I then walked out and sat down on the glass table in our yard and started to read my book.

A few minutes later I was interrupted by someone tapping my leg. I looked down and Cassidy was staring up at me with her signature puppy dog eyes, "Tori can we play with the purple ball?"

"Sure sweetie, where is the ball?" I asked, and she pointed to the new gray shed at the end of the yard.

"Mommy put it in the shed," She replied. I put down my book and walked to the shed and opened it, seeing Cassidy and Brett's toys inside. I grabbed the purple ball and gave it to Cassidy.

"Thanks Tori!"She said and ran back it the middle of the yard to play with the ball. I made my way back to the glass table and picked up my book again and continued reading.

"Brett!" Cassidy screamed. I turn heard crying and ran towards the twins.

"What happened?!"I yelled, freaking out. When I got there neither one was crying but I could still hear crying from next door.

"Hey!" I heard before Cassidy could respond. I looked over at the fence as an angry guy about my age walked up to us. He had brown hair and brown eyes he was carrying a crying girl about Cassidy and Brett's age but with black hair and aqua blue eyes."Is this your ball?" He asked holding up our purple ball.

"Yay! You found the ball!" Cassidy cheered, trying to take the ball.

"Actually the ball flew over the fence and hit my sister!" He yelled, fuming with anger.

"Oh I am so sorry, it was an accident" I said in an apologetic voice, "Say sorry you guys" I said looking down at my siblings.  
"Sorry," They said in unison, looking down, ashamed of themselves.

He looked at me and gave me the ball, "Next time don't let them play close to the fence!" He spat, walking back to his house with his crying sister.

"We're sorry Tori," Cassidy apologized again after they left.

"It's not your fault guys. Just be more careful by the fence, okay?"they nodded and I went back to write my book was.I picked it up and then motioned for Cassidy,shadow and Brett to come they ran in and I closed the screen door and locked it.

* * *

Beck's pov

I was in my back yard playing with my three year old sister Emma. We were playing tag. My parents weren't home and my older sister Eliza was at the movies with friends so i was watching precious baby sister. i stopped to catch my breath because she was running so fast while holding her stuffed polar bear named polar bear is her absolute number one favorite thing in the whole world if she lost it she would cry for hours till it was found.

A ball came flying over the fence it hit Emma right in the face. She started crying. oh shit! I thought And ran to her my blood was boiling i was slowly getting angrier by the minute. I carefully picked her up and checked her face to make sure she was alright. She clutched kallik tightly to her chest with one arm. Her face was bright red. i held her close shushing her trying to get her to sleep.

i picked up the ball and walked around the fence to where the ball came from.i looked around the yard next to are's and saw a girl about the same age as me talking to two kids about the same age as emma but twins. The girls had a similar shade of brown and the boy had darker brown hair, there was also a golden retriever rolling on the ground.

"hey" i said angrily. The girl my age looked over at the fence.I held emma tighter in my arm.

"is this your ball?" i asked and held up the ball.

The little girl said "yay! You found the ball!" she tried to jump and take it.

I raised the ball higher so she couldn't reach it

"actually the ball flew over my fence and hit my sister!" i yelled extremely angry.

They all apologized. I looked at them i didn't accept the apology but i didn't tell them that.

" next time don't let them play to close to the fence." i said, then handed the ball to the girl my age. I walked back home holding emma. I opened the back door and went inside.

I walked back and forth in the kitchen trying to get her to calm eventually calmed down and fell asleep in my arms. I walked up the stairs while holding her and went to emma's bedroom. I set her down on her bed while she was asleep. I kissed her forehead then closed the door as i left. I went back downstairs to watch tv.

* * *

Jacob's pov

I was unpacking some of my stuff in my room. Mom went to find a store an hour ago to get food for the new house, dad was returning the movers truck and getting his car back. The twins were in their new room playing with some of their toys, tori was in her bedroom using her laptop looking for a school she wanted to attend since the beginning of the school year is only a couple of days away. I heard mom's car pull up in the driveway.

"c'mon shadow" i said getting his leash.

I attached the leash to his collar. I open the front door and close it on my way out after shadow comes out front. I walk towards the open garage door.

"bye mom im taking shadow for a walk." i told her. She nodded then went inside with a couple of bags.

Emma's pov

I blinked my eyes opened and yawned. I hopped off my bed and walked towards the door holding kallik in one hand. I jumped to try to reach the door knob but im to short. I walk over to my closet and tried to pull out a step thingy i don't know what they call them yet. I push it right next to the doorway. I turned the round thing and pulled forward opening it. I jumped off the thingy and ran out of my room. I look in my brother's room to see if he's in there but he not there so i go to my sissy's room but she not there either. I put my finger on my head for a bit

"its to early for mommy and daddy to be here so is every one gone?" I ask kallik.

I ran down the stairs. I went to the bright colorful box room which they call a living room. I looked into the room and saw my brother sitting on the couch.I ran over to him and climbed onto his lap.

"what are you doing up?" he asked me. "not sleepy." I said then hugged him than sat next to him.

Tori's pov

I was sitting at my desk reading something about a school called Hollywood arts when I hear my mom coming through the door downstairs that leads to the garage. She walks up the stairs and knocks on my bedroom door.

"tori can you help me bring in the bags of groceries" she asks.

"yea mom." i said standing up from my desk.

I open the door and go down stairs, i walk to the garage and open the door going to the back of the car where the trunk is open. I grab a couple of bags and bring them inside to the kitchen. I put the bags on the counter then start putting things away in the empty cupboard. I take a pack of chocolate chip cookies and pour them into a cookie jar. The twins come running into the kitchen.

"mommy said you need to bring more bags in." said Brett. I walk back towards the garage to get more bags.

* * *

Cassidy's pov

"she gone!" Brett whispered shouted.

He ran over and got on his knees and hands.i climbed on top of him and grabbed the cookie jar off the counter. Then quickly i jumped off him. We run off to our room and close the door.

"yay cookies!" we shout together and start eating them all.

* * *

Tori's pov

I carry four more bags into the kitchen and set them on the floor.

"thanks honey." my mom said putting things away.

"hey mom?" i asked helping her put the food away.

"yes?" she asked putting a couple of frozen pizzas in the freezer.

"can i audition for a school called Hollywood arts?" I ask putting the rest of the things away that were in the four bags.

"i don't see why not." the front door opened then slammed shut.

"I'm home!" Jacob shouted. Shadow came running into the kitchen dragging his leash and went to the water bowl.

"hey mom whats for dinner." he asked taking the leash from shadow's collar.

"we are having some grilled chicken, with herb & garlic pasta, and a salad." she said setting a pack of chicken legs and thighs on the counter and some seasonings.

"sounds good." he said getting a soda from the fridge.

"tori where's the cookie jar?" mom asked me looking for it.

"um it was right there." i said pointing at the corner of the counter.

"then that means one thing the twins." Jacob said taking a sip of his soda.

* * *

Beck's pov

Three hours passed and it was now 6:45 p.m. I was sitting on the couch waiting for the pizza delivery guy to come. Emma passed out a couple of minutes ago on the couch curled up next to me.I hear a car pull out in front of the house. The car honked its horn twice then it drove off.

The front door unlocked and opened. My older sister Eliza came inside.

"Hey Beck" she greeted me while closing the door.

"hey how was the party?" I said still watching the tv.

Eliza sat down in the arm chair."it was what did you do today." she asked.

"we played tag and then I yelled at the new neighbor." I said.

"why?" she asked looking curious.

" the girl's little siblings kicked a ball over the fence and it hit emma in the face." I said a little mad but then calmed myself down.

"was she alright?" she asked kind of worried. "yea." I said.

The doorbell rung i got up and walked to the door with 20 bucks. I opened the door and paid the pizza guy and took the pizza. I set the pizza on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to get some paper plates then came back and set them on the coffee table next to the pizza.

"want some?" I asked Eliza while opening the box.

"sure." she said taking one of the plates and putting two slices on it.

I put a slice on a plate then set it on the coffee table. I shook emma lightly slowly opened her eyes and yawned.

"Here emma eat this then we have to get you ready for bed" i said handing her the plate with the single slice of pizza on it.

she took the plate and started eating the slice.

I put two slices on my plate and start eating them. Once we finished eating i took the pizza box and put the rest in the fridge while Eliza went upstairs with emma. I started going up the stairs and went to emma's door. Eliza's was already closed. I knocked on the door. I hear something being dragged the floor. A couple of minutes later the door opens with emma standing on a was wearing a purple nightgown with a polar bear on it.

"c'mon munchkin we need to brush are teeth." I said lifting her up.

"otay." she said holding onto me.

We go into the bathroom across from Eliza's room and next to my bedroom, and brush are teeth. We then go back to emma's room. I sit down on her bed and set her down next to me.

"so what story am i reading today?" I asked her.

"hold on." she said and jumped off her bed then ran over to her small book-case.

She pulled out a thin paperback book and set it down on my lap. I lifted her up onto the bed again. The book title was If You Give a Moose a Muffin.

"that." she said while holding kallik and pointing at the book.

I read her the story. Once i finished the story i noticed she was i quickly put the book away and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead then went to my room.I close my door picked up a piece of paper that had my classes on it for my second year at Hollywood arts i fall onto my bed thinking tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

Tori's pov

It was pretty late we just finished dinner and the twins were sent to bed early because they ate all the cookies in the cookie jar. I was walking to my bedroom.i passed Jacob's room and saw shadow laying on his bed while he was using his laptop looking stuff up on the internet.

I go to my room and lock the door. I walk over to my desk and sit down in the chair. I open my laptop and pressed the on button. It turned on so I clicked on the internet icon and went to look at the Hollywood arts page to find some more info on it because my audition is tomorrow. Once I'm done I lay down on my bed and read till I pass out.

* * *

**We also do not own if you give a moose a muffin, and barbies**


End file.
